This invention relates to improvements in the functional design of electrical receptacles for use in combination with electrical key-like devices. The invention is an improvement over the inventions of U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,569, issued Oct. 27, 1981, entitled "Microelectronic Memory Key With Receptacle and Systems Therefor", U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,125, issued Apr. 20, 1982, entitled "Improved Microelectronic Memory Key With Receptacle and Systems Therefor", U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,966, issued Apr. 12, 1983, entitled "Receptacle for Electronic Information Key", U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,993, issued Mar. 13, 1984, entitled "Electronic Key", and pending application Ser. No. 343,112, filed Jan. 27, 1982, entitled "Lock Mechanism for Electronic Information Key" (now abandoned).
Electrical key-like devices have been proposed in which a master circuit or electrical operating system of some kind, such as a computer system, is activated by use of a portable device which is combined with the electrical system, as by insertion into a slot or the like, to make electrical contact or connection with the system. This invention is concerned broadly with such portable devices and with such systems. However, it is specifically concerned with a receptacle for receiving the electrical key-like devices and providing eletrical connection between the device and a computer or other master circuit operating system. As already noted, such key-like devices and receptacles therefor have been described in several patents and patent applications. The key-like devices of these aforementioned patents and patent applications retain relatively large amounts of data bits (information) in a portable medium of small size. Very fast data access and data transfer rates are provided by electric connection of such devices to a master electrical circuit means including a program memory and a processor by insertion of the key-like device into specially designed electrical receptacles. It is desirable that the receptacles have a design which provides good electrical contact with the computer, even after prolonged usage. It is also desirable that the electrical contacts in the receptacle be protected from casual damage when the receptacle is not in use. It is also desirable that the receptacle act as a buffer against static discharge into the master operating system. It is an aim of this invention to fulfill these and other objectives which will become apparent hereinbelow. It is also an objective of this invention to provide an improved receptacle design in which a printed circuit board electrically connected to the contacts inside the receptacle may be readily adapted to facilitate connection of the receptacle to standardized electrical connectors of various sizes and shapes, thereby facilitating connection of the receptacle into various operating circuits.